A Wizard's Tale
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: I call it A Wizard's Tale because I thought of A Hobbit's Tale. Long ago, a war between men and a ring happened. 7,040 later, the ring comes back and a 14 year old, short wizard has been chosen to find four other people and the five will have to re-destroy the ring. Please enjoy. If I get no reviews from my fellow writers, I'll delete this story.
1. 7,040 Years Later

**This story takes place long after the Orcs were defeated. I called it a Wizard's Tale because it's kinda like a Hobbits Tale. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Long ago, in a land far away, there was a ring, which held much power. It could make you disappear, but it also had the power to make all creatures go mad. One very brave Hobbit, Frodo Baggens, destroyed it, but there was one more hero, Sam Wise the Brave. Frodo couldn't have made it to Mordorr without Sam. Anyway, back to the story. We start 7,040 years later in the wizard village. Actually, if it had a lord (of the ring), it could be a kingdom. There were old wizards, young wizards, bearded wizards and wizards with stubble. Some wizards were even babies and some were just hot teenagers boys that tried to impress the girls. Some were known to be strong and brave and some were to get drunk like Dwarfs. Some wore robes and some wore tunics and pants. Some had their own staffs or wands while some had books. Some were still in training and some were pros. But we're not going to focus on those wizards. We're going to look into the life of one very young wizard, who was about 14 years old and small for his age. He wore a gray tunic with black pants and brown boots that you had to tie. His hair was a dark red and his eyes were purple. He wasn't like most of the teenagers in the village. All the boys were crazy, but he was calm, shy and quiet. Everyone else were stronger, but he never really picked up anything other then himself and a magic user's book. He never smiled much and he always was got teased. We start now with him laying on his bed asleep with a book on his face. He was silent and didn't move at all. I looked like he was dead. Once and a while you would hear a little snore if you lived with him. He then stopped snoring. He lifted his hand and moved the book off his face onto a desk next to his bed. He then opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around him and noticed that he forgot to change into his pajamas. He stayed up to long last night reading a book with a brown, leather cover. He got out of bed and looked out his window. It was still dark outside. The sun was barley up and the sky was a dark blue with clouds covering the light of the sky. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He then walked to the door and grabbed a bag that was small, but could hold a lot. He walked of the room where he was sleeping and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked out into a room with a table, some chairs and a kitchen. He saw a basket of apples and he grabbed one. He then walked to the door and put on his brown boots. He then walked outside closing the door quietly and ran to a hill in the village. The sun was about to make it's beautiful, orange, brightness in the sky. He then sat on the top of the hill on his knees and waited for that sun to shine on his face. He barley blinked as he watched. The sun then made that glow on the boy's pale face. The boy gasped like as if he'd never seen a sunrise before. He slightly smiled as the orange was getting brighter and brighter. He grabbed a notebook and a quill pen with ink out of the bed and started to draw the sunrise. He couldn't hear anything else but the birds chipping and the wind hitting his ears. When the sun was finally done making it's morning light, the boy grabbed the notebook and the quill pen and ink and walked down the hill. He walked back into the house and quietly went back into the room. He put his bag back on the floor where it was before and laid back down on the bed and started to read his book.

"Sweetie?" said a sweet voice coming from the boy's door, "You awake? I saw that you're boots were gone and I also saw that a apple isn't there anymore."

The door opened a a woman with black hair and a tan dress with a apron on. Her eyes were teal and her skin was tan. She was about 37 years old and had a bright smile on her face.

"I knew were up," the woman said, "Why are you up so early?"

"I was watching the sunrise," he said as he looked up from his book, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, Akeara," the woman said, "I love that your a boy that actually like the sunrise, unlike the other boys here. Anyway, your not just going to eat that apple for breakfast, are you?"

Akeara grabbed the apple and handed it to his mom.

"Come to the kitchen and come eat some soup," said the woman walking into the kitchen and putting that apple back in the basket.

"I'm really not that hungry," Akeara said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table in one of the chairs.

"Then why'd you bring the apple?" his mom said chuckling at Akeara's stupid excuse.

"I brought it for the birds," Akeara said.

"Then why is it back in the basket," his mom said giving Akeara a bowl of hot soup, "I know when you're hungry. Now, eat up. I'll get some too."

Akeara's mom grabbed herself a bowl of soup as Akeara sipped his soup. She sat across from him in a chair. She sipped some of her soup as Akeara got bored of sipping and just decided to pick the bowl up and drink it like he was drinking milk out of a cup. He finished as his mom giggled at the soup above his lips. He wiped the soup off of his lips with his sleeve.

"Akeara," his mom said "you're father wants to see how you're magic has improved. Can you go to him?"

"Sure," Akeara said, "If I come back with blood on my face, just ignore it."

"Sweetie," she said, "I promise that he won't beat you."

"you said that last time," Akeara said standing up, "Frodo always beats me. Why does he think it's okay to beat me just because he named after the hero of this age?"

"He doesn't think that," she said, "Now, can you please do you're best?"

"Fine," Akeara said getting his bag from his room and walking to to the front door, "I'll do my best. Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie," she said as Akeara left the house.

Akeara walked down the street of the not so small village. He didn't hear anything pleasing. He only hear people waking up and still alive. He hated this village. Sometimes, he wished that he lived while the Orcs were alive so they could kill him. He acted like the other wizards were Orcs themselves. He finally got to his father's house. He wasn't his real father. His real father died when he was five and his mother married someone else, who was named after the brave Hobbit. Not Sam, but Frodo. He hated Frodo. He would beat Akeara if he messed up on his magic even a little bit. Akeara would always come home with blood and scratches on his face and body. That man made Akeara wish that he's never been born or at least been a Hobbit. Akeara sighed as he approached a house. He opened the door and saw a wizard with a brown robe and a big, brown beard. He was in a chair with his staff in his left hand. Akeara walked slowly to Frodo and then stopped when he was 3 feet away from him.

"Akeara," said the man, "show me. How good have you become?"

Akeara didn't answer. He slid the bag off his shoulder and grabbed a wand out of it. He put the bag on the floor. He closed his eyes.

"Hikari wa karadesu!" Akeara said as a bright light came from the wand and made all the candles in the room go out.

The light faded away as the candles lit again. Akeara opened his eyes as he breathed heavy. Frodo walked up to Akeara with his staff in his hand. Frodo smiled at the small child.

"That was..." Frodo said as he had a firm grip on his staff, "AWFUL~!"

Frodo then hit Akeara to the ground with his staff. Akeara whimpered as Frodo did that again a few more times.

"Frodo," Akeara said crying in pain, "Sto-."

"Your going to try again," Frodo said striking again, "You are going to be nothing if you keep acting like this."

"I'm sorry," Akeara said, "but the spells you tell me to do are to hard."

"ENOUGH!" Frodo hit Akeara so hard that it drew blood.

Akeara was covered in scratches, bruises and blood. His hair was now even more red then before. Akeara's wand dropped out of his hand. He slowly and painfully reached to pick it up.

"You think you can just come in and act like you can do everything right?" Frodo said putting his foot on the wand, "Well, your wrong because your a stupid wizard!"

Frodo then broke the want with his foot and walked away from the crying teen. Akeara picked up the two pieces of wood that use to be magic and wept over them.

"I hate you, Frodo," Akeara said standing up and throwing the wand at Frodo's back, "I looked up to you because I thought you were a great wizard, but I don't anymore. I wish the Orcs would come back and kill you! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Akeara breathed heavy as he finished his last word. Tears and blood dripped onto the floor. Akeara ran out of the house crying and leaving a trail of blood behind him. He to where no one would see him, a giant tree. He climb the tree and found a branch that was big and strong enough to sit on a cry on. He sat there and hugged his knees. He buried his face into his knees. He let the blood dip onto his pants and tunic.

"Akeara?" said a old, gray voice, "Come down from there."

Akeara looked around. He looked at the foot of the tree and saw his old friend, Gandalf. Akeara came down from the tree to Gandalf. He hugged him, but was still crying. He at least had one friend in this village.

"I'm guessing you had to show some tricks to Frodo the terror?" Gandalf said noticing the blood dripping from Akeara's hair.

"Yeah," Akeara said letting go and wiping his tears away, "He also broke my wand."

"That's a shame," Gandalf said rubbing Akeara's bloody hair, "Akeara, I have a favor to ask you. Can you come with me to my house?"

"Yes, Gandalf," Akeara said as the two started to walk down town.

They walked very far till they made it to a two story house. The two walked into the house. The house looked a bit like Akeara's, but a bit more bigger and it had more wizard stuff. The two sat down in the chairs near a table. Gandalf quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed two cups of steaming, hot tea. Gandalf then sat down cross from Akeara. He sipped his tea as Akeara just looked at the tea and rubbed the cup.

"Akeara," Gandalf said, "do you know why I asked you to come here?"

"No," Akeara said, "Why'd you tell me to come here?"

"Do you remember the story of the ring and Orcs and all those other bloody thing?" Gandalf said, "Well, I fear that the ring hasn't been completely destroyed. I feel like someone has token it has kept it somewhere far away from this village."

"Well," Akeara said, "as long as none of us travel anymore, no on will get hurt."

"That's not true," Gandalf said, "There's more. The Orcs are coming back. They are being made as we speak."

"Really?" Akeara said, "But I thought that they use to be Elf's that were cursed."

"The Elf's are being cursed by the man who has the ring right now," Gandalf said, "Now, the reason I wanted you to hear this is because I need you to stop them."

"M-ME?!" Akeara gasped, "But, Gandalf, I'm not very good at fighting. I don't even have a wand to help me."

"You don't need one," Gandalf said handing Akeara a thin book, "This book is yours now. I was my father's and my father's father's before him. Now, I'm giving it to you. This book holds much power inside of it. It holds maps, spells, anything, it's in here. I also need you to take you're father's cloak with you. Please, I need you to go outside the village and go find four more people. Hikaru, Aguma, Masumi and Totoa. Please, Akeara, will you do this for me?"

"I don't know, Gandalf," Akeara said standing up and heading to the door, "I could die. You know I'm not as good as the others in this village. Why do you want me? I'm sorry, Gandalf, but I just need to think on this. Goodbye."

Akeara left the house and ran to his own house where his mother was cooking. He walked into the house and pt his bag on the floor. He sat at the table.

"Hello, Akeara," his mom said turning around and seeing blood all over him, "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I told you he would do it again," Akeara said.

"Let me get a wet cloth," his mom said grabbing a bowl of water and a cloth and wiping the blood away from Akeara's face.

Akeara stayed silent as his mother wiped all the blood away. Water dripped on the floor, but it wasn't water from the cloth.

"Akeara?" his mom said, "Are you okay?

"Mother," Akeara said, "father died in the war, right? He died wearing that cloak that you kept in that box?"

"Yes," his mom said, "Why are you bringing this up?"

Akeara becamesilent. Suddenly, whimpers were heard. Tears fell onto the hard, wooden floor.

"Gandalf wants me to go and find people from outside the village to stop the Orcs wearing father's cloak and I could die and I don't wanna die like father did," Akeara broke out in tears.

His cries were heard outside the house.

"Akeara," his mom said hugging her hurt child, "You don't have to be scared. Gandalf doesn't just do this to anyone. He does it to people that are strong and brave. Even you're father was scared when he went out into battle, but he died knowing that he saved everyone in this village. You can do it too, but I'll let you sleep on this. You should probably get to bed. Goodnight, Akeara."

His mother let go and walked back into the kitchen. Akeara walked into his room and took off his boots and laid on his bed. He had all these thoughts going threw his head. He fell asleep and didn't wake up till morning.

 **The next day.**

Akeara woke up. It was past sunrise and it was already noon. Akeara stood up and slipped on his boots. He left the room, grabbed a cloak, put it in his bag, grabbed his bag his bag and walked outside into the village. Everyone was outside ether playing or working. Akeara wasn't doing ether of those things. He was just thinking about his answer to Gandalf. He walked to Gandalf's house and stopped at the door step. He sighed and knocked.

"Come in, Akeara," Gandalf said not even answering the door.

Akeara walked inside and saw Gandalf in a rocking chair near the fire while twisting his white hair and beard. Akeara walked to Gandalf and sat on the floor near the fire.

"Gandalf," Akeara said, "I've been thinking about what you said and I-."

"Akeara," Gandalf said, "come closer."

Akeara obeyed and stood up and walked to Gandalf.

"Akeara," Gandalf said, "I'm old. I don't have much time. I'm glad I got to tell you about everything, but I can't help you anymore. I can only tell you to go to the village of the Dwarfs and find one of the people I told you to go to. You don't have to, it's you're choice. I love you, Akeara. Goodbye. Not because your leaving, but because I am. I give you a very fawn farewell."

Gandalf closed his eyes as if he was falling asleep. His smiled faded away and his hand hanged off the chair.

"Gandalf?" Akeara said, "Gandalf. Gandalf!? Get up! You can't go yet. You have to live. Please, Gandalf, please."

Akeara wept as he buried his head in Gandalf's chest. He cried as loud as he could. Some people could even hear him. After a while, Akeara stopped crying. He then only sniffled.

"I'll do it, Gandalf," Akeara said in a choked up voice, "If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll do it. I'll die. I'm ready."

Akeara left Gandalf in his house. He walked back t his house with tear trails following behind him. When he got to his house, he walked in and went to his room. He laid on his bed. He then felt something in his bag. He took it out and saw his father's cloak that he wore into battle. Akeara just threw it on the ground. He knew he had to go into battle, but he also knew he wouldn't come back to the wizard village.

 **Later that day, night time.**

Akeara sneaked out of his room so him mother couldn't hear him. He had his bag. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some food and some money. He was about to leave the house until...

"Akeara," his mom said, "wait."

Akeara looked behind him and saw his mother holding up his father's cloak. He walked over to her and she put it on her. She then kissed his head, which still had a bit of blood on it, and he left the house. He found a horse in the stables and he got on it. He was a little to short. He knew he would fit in as a Dwarf. He then rode off into the moonlight. He looked behind him and saw his mother waving to him and crying. He tried to wave back, but he almost fell off the horse. He cried as well. The horse went faster when his tears fell onto the horse. Soon, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Goodbye, Akeara," his mother said, "I know you'll come back to say hello, but I'm afraid you'll just be weeping. Bye."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter. Keep you're eye out for the next one.  
**

 **Until then, I give you a very fawn farewell.**


	2. The Dwarf Camp

Akeara rode threw the cold morning. He felt hope, bravery and love as he felt the wind blow his hair away from his face, yet he was scared. His thoughts were giving him a massive headache. They were the same ones shaking inside of him over and over again. _I can do it, but what if I can't? People are counting on me to save them, but some are just waiting for me to die. What do I do? The Dwarf village might be able to tell I'm not one of them. Hopefully they'll think I'm a beardless dwarf. Whatever. I just have to think positive._ Akeara shook away all his thoughts as the sun blinded him. He covered his eyes with his arm, but was losing balance. Suddenly, his hand slipped away from the reins and he fell off his horse, who left him in that one spot, and onto a hard log. Akeara felt the wind get knocked out of him. His head hit the log pretty hard. That combined with his tiredness made him faint.

* * *

"Akeara," a voice echoed threw mind, "get up."

Akeara's eyes opened. He saw that he wasn't in the dark forest, but in a pasture of daisies, tulips and roses. He lifted his upper body and saw a a man in a wight robe with a wight beard looking at him. His face was lit up, so Akeara couldn't tell was the man looked like.

"Am I in Heaven?" Akeara asked himself.

"No, my Akeara," the man said laughing.

"Gandalf?" Akeara stood up.

"Yes," the man answered as the man's face turned into Gandalf's, "I'm here."

Akeara ran to his dear, dead friend. He hugged him and nearly knocked him over.

"I thought you were dead, Gandalf," Akeara said.

"I'm just in your dream," Gandalf said becoming a little sad, "but my soul lives on."

"Why are you here?" Akeara asked.

"I've come to kill you," Gandalf knelled down.

"Kill me?" Akeara stepped back once.

"The ring is mine," Gandalf said.

"What ring?" Akeara was confused, "I don't have one."

"You will," Ganndalf said grabbing Akeara's arms tightly.

"Gandalf," Akeara's said trying to shake his arms away from Gandalf's hands.

Akeara's arms were aching as Gandalf's fingers stabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Akeara asked as his arm became cold.

Suddenly, Akeara and Gandalf were no longer in a pasture of flowers, but a burn down forest. The trees were on fire and the rivers were lava.

"Bye bye," Gandalf whispered.

Gandalf threw Akeara into the lake of lava. Akeara screamed as he was thrown.

* * *

"No!" Akeara woke up.

He was breathing heavy. His body was cold, yet burning like the fire and lava did.

"Just a dream," Akeara rubbed his watery eyes.

Akeara looked around him. He was no longer in the dark forest were his horse abandoned him. He was now in a small tent for travelers who had to spend the night in the forest. He looked down and saw a wet cloth on his pants. It was folded a little. _Was that on my chest?_ Akeara then noticed another thing missing from him. His shirt and boots. He also saw a blanket over half of his legs. He looked at his chest and saw a huge scratch that went from his stomach to almost his neck. _That cloth must've been on the scratch, but who put it there?_ Akeara crawled on his knees to look outside. He saw a fire with a pot over it and three more tents surrounding it. Akeara didn't hear or see anyone. He was about to leave the tent until he heard a manly, low voice.

"Oyy, mate," the voice said, "why hasn't that hooligan come back yet?"

"I don't know, mate," said another voice, "hunting takes a lot of work for someone like that mate."

"Bet now our mates becoming a tasty snack for the bears and goats," another voice said.

Akeara then saw three men come out of the bushes. They all were clearly Dwarfs. Akeara decided to hide in the tents for a little longer. The three sat down at the fire where their meal was cooking.

"You know," one said, "that mate we found hopefully not going to mind that we took all his stuff."

"He won't need them wear he's going," another said.

"Why on earth would he bring from dusty, ol' book with him?" another man said holding Akeara's book that Gandalf gave him.

Akeara noticed the book. He breathed heavy, but not to loud enough that they could hear him. He had no idea what those dwarfs would do to the book.

"Eh," another said, "we should throw it in to fire."

Akeara couldn't stop himself from going now. He ran out of the tent and jumped on the dwarf who said to burn it. Akeara started off well, but as the fight went on, the dwarf started pinning Akeara to the ground. The dwarf then picked Akeara up by the neck and held him to a tree. Akeara could no longer touch the ground.

"Well, look who just woke up," the dwarf said, "Nice to see you're all rested up."

"Let me go," Akeara said kicking the air.

"Why would I let go a tasty piece of meat?" the dwarf grabbed an axe from his back and held it to Akeara's neck.

Akeara gasped. The blade was barely touching his neck. He knew he was doomed until a soft voice was heard.

"Bowe," the voice said.

Everyone looked at the bushes and saw a girl holding a giant, bloody axe and a dear. Her hair was a dark blond. Almost brown. She wore it in pigtails and ribbons. She wore a long tunic that went down to her knees and boots higher then Akeara's.

"What's happening here?" the girl said trowing the dear body on a long around the fire, "I thought I told you to keep him safe."

"He started it," the dwarf said dropping Akeara to the ground and walking away from him.

Akeara gasped for air and coughed. He was on sitting agents the tree and breathing heavy. The girl walked up to him. He looked at her and she was angry.

"I thought you would be turned into a tasty dwarf stake," the girl said to him, "get back in the tent and get some rest now."

"Not until you hive me back my book," Akeara said back, "And everything else you took."

"Fine," the girl walked away from him, "You may leave now."

"Thank you," Akeara said standing up.

"Give him his stuff back," she said.

"Yes, Hikaru," the dwarfs said going to their tents and grabbing the stuff.

"Wait," Akeara said to the girl, "your name is Hikaru?"

"Yes," Hikaru said, "Why?"

"Where do you live?" Akeara said.

"The dwarf village," she said, "Yes, I'm a dwarf. A beardless dwarf."

"It's you," he said.

"What am I?" she said.

"Come with, please," Akeara said.

"A little straight forward," she said, "don't you think?"

"No," Akeara said, "I mean, I _need_ you to come with me."

"Why?" said asked.

"Do you know anyone named Gandalf?" Akeara asked.

"I do," she said, "He sent me a letter a week ago saying that someone will come and find you."

"Did it say his name?" Akeara asked.

"Akeara," she said.

"I'm Akreara," he said, "I need your help with-."

"finding the ring that could destroy us all," she interrupted, "He told me. So, why do you need this book?"

"He gave it to me," he said, "I'm a wizard."

"Alright," the girl threw the book to him, "I'll come with you, but only if you tell me where he is."

"He's dead," his heart sunk.

"How?" she asked him.

"Old age," he chuckled a little, "So, what about these mates of yours?"

"I've taught them everything they need to know," she giggled, "I may be their leader, but I'll give them a chance to prove themselves worthy of being leader."

"Here's your stuff," the dwarfs came back out and dropped all of Akeara's stuff near his feet.

"Thank you," Akeara said grabbing his shirt from the pile.

"You should keep your shirt off," Hikaru said.

Akeara blushed and looked at her with eyes wide.

"You know," Hikaru said, "with your scare."

"N-no," Akeara said, "I'm alright. It's a little cold."

"Boys," Hikaru said o the dwarfs, "I'm leaving you guys. Troy, you're the new leader. I'll spend one more night here, then I'm gone first thing in the morning."

"But why?" one dwarf said.

"This boy needs my help," she said, "I'll pack my stuff tonight, so I'll need help."

"Yes, ma'am," the dwarfs started to pack on of the tents up.

That night, Akeara was sleeping under the stars. He tried to stay awake because of that dream he had earlier.

"Out here alone?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Akeara said as Hikaru came and laid next to him.

"So," Hikaru said, "you know where to go next?"

"No," Akeara said, "I just need to find some more people in some villages."

"Light the elf village around here?" Hikaru said.

"There's a village near here?"

"Yeah. We should maybe start there."

"Good idea."

The two stayed silent for a while.

"You have the same cloak," Hikaru said.

"Huh?" Akeara asked.

"The same cloak as a worrier my father worked with a long time ago. He was a wizard too. Do you think our families have some history behind it?"

"Maybe. Do you have a cloak?"

"Yes. It's purple though. My father use to be a king, but then he died in the war wearing my cloak. I use to me princess, but my family banished me from my kingdom. I don't really miss them though."

"I'm sorry. My father died in the war too. He wore this cloak. My mother then had me and got married to someone else named Frodo."

"Like Frodo Baggens?"

"Nothing like him. Frodo Baggens was a kinda hobbit when my new father is a cold wizard. The reason I have this scare is because of him. I was only seven when he gave me that. He'd been pushing me to be the best I can be since I can remember. I'm glad I left him, but I still miss my mother."

"I'm sorry. Looks like our families are the same kinda. We both have sad past and we both have cloaks from our dead parents. What are the odds?"

"Yeah. You really trusting though. I could be lying to you."

"But you're not. Someone whose lying wouldn't bring that up. We should get to sleep now."

"Good idea."

The two slept there under the stars. In the morning, they were both up, packed and ready to leave. The two left the camp and the other three dwarfs. Akeara and Hikaru started their journey together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter two. Please look for the next one coming soon.  
**

 **Bye!**


	3. Dwarf Village

**And we're back.**

* * *

Akeara and Hikaru walked threw the forest. The trees shaded the place they were walking. Hikaru always seemed to be one step ahead of Akeara.

"Hikaru," Akeara panted, "can we stop for just a tiny second?"

"Sure," Hikaru sat down on a log, "Why?"

Just then, Akeara ran to behind a bush and puked. Hikaru thought to herself. _We've only been walking for a mile and he's already puking. We didn't have any food yet. Speaking of which_...

"Akeara," Hikaru said, "you wanna stop for some supper?"

"Sure," Akeara continued to puke, "In a sec-BLECH!"

Hikaru shrugged and looked in her bag for food. There was nothing.

"What?" Hikaru said, "I remember packing food, but where did it go?"

"Phew," Akeara wiped his face with his sleeve, "Glad that's over."

"Did you eat my food?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Akeara said, "I guess you forgot you pack food."

"I guess," Hikaru sighed.

Akeara reached into his bag and pulled two apples.

"Why two?" Hikaru said.

"Becuase that's for you," Akeara handed Hikaru one of the apples.

"No, no, no," Hikaru said, "It's yours. I couldn't."

"No, really," Akeara put it in her hand, "I could always get more at the village."

"Thank you," Hikaru bit into the apple, "Why do I feel so hyper all the sudden?"

"It's a magic apple," Akeara said, "It helps you have more strength and if you get hurt, it will heal you instantly. My dad told me how to make it when I was just a lad."

"Why would you give this to me?" Hikaru asked, "I'm only a stranger if you think about it."

"Not anymore," Akeara said, "If you are going to help me, then you're not a stranger, but a friend."

"Well," Hikaru said grabbing the apple, "thank you."

"So," Akeara sat next to Hikaru, "how far are we from the village?"

"Well," Hikaru said, "walk strait into those bushes and you'll see where to get in."

Akeara did was Hikaru said, but all he saw was a brick wall with a hole.

"How does this help?" Akeara asked.

"You don't have to pay to get in," Hikaru answered.

"Oh," Akeara said, "Well, let's go."

"Wait," Hikaru said, "put your hood up."

"Why?" Akeara said.

"Dwarfs hate Wizards," Hikaru said.

"But won't everybody think we're up to something?" Akeara said.

"Can't you use your magic to make it rain?" Hikaru asked.

Akeara walked up to the hole in the wall. He took one step in and sighed. He opened his book and read something.

"Amemashou!" Akeara said.

... And it started pouring down rain. The two put their hoods up and walked into the Dwarf village.

"Where do we go now?" Akeara said.

"This way," Hikaru said as they walked.

A few minutes later, they stopped at a bar.

"Okay, Akeara," Hikaru said grabbing mud and rubbing it on his left cheek and left corner of his forehead, "This is it."

"Let's go," Akeara said as he grabbed her hand and started walking.

"No," Hikaru said, "I can't go in there. It said on the sign 'No females aloud'. Go in there yourself. Just order something and ask for information."

"But I don't know how to act with these guys," Akeara said.

"Just go," Hikaru said opening the door and kicking him inside.

He looked back and saw her toss a few coins at him. He picked them up as she shut the door. He looked around and saw Dwarfs everywhere. He gulped and walked over to the counter where the bar tender was. He walked up to the counter and sat in one of the high chairs. He exhaled as he looked at the ginger, non Dwarf bar tender.

"Excuse m-," Akeara was interrupted by the perky bar tender.

"Hello," the bar tender said with a smile of his sunburned face, "What can I get you? You look like you've been working hard. Since that, I'll give you a large of anything. So, go ahead."

Uhh...," Akeara froze.

 _So that's why Hikaru gave me these coins and rubbed dirt on my face._ Akeara looked at his coins. He didn't want to use all of them though.

"What can two coins get me?" Akeara asked.

"A beer is what I'm guessing," the bar tender said, "but since you've been working, I'll double the size."

The bar tender started pouring the beer into a cup to big, Akeara would have to hold it with two hands.

"Y-you don't ha-," before Akeara could finish, the bar tender leaned over to Akeara and started pouring the beer into his mouth.

"There you go," the bar tender said as he felt the cup empty out and pulled it away, "That will be two, unless you want a refill."

"NO!" Akeara said wiping the beer from his face and handing him two coins, "I-I'm good. I'm not that thirsty anymore."

"Okay," the bar tender said, "So, anything else I can help you with?"

"Well," Akeara said, "do you have any information about this town?"

"Well," the bar tender said, "we hate Wizards and Elves, that's for sure. If you were any of those two, I would hate to be you right now."

"Glad I'm not one," Akeara said, "Anything else?"

"You didn't hear this from me," the bar tender whispered, "but half of the town died at the same time. People say it was magic or Elves or everyone just got old at the same time."

"Really," Akeara said, "Well, anything worse going on?"

"Not that I know of," the bar tender said, "Anymore questions?"

"Yes," Akeara said, "You're a human, right? Why are you working with these Dwarfs?"

"I'm not human," the bar tender chuckled, "I'm a ranger. Half human, half elf."

"Why are you here then?" Akeara asked, "Don't they hate Elves?"

"They took my away from home when I was born," the bar tender said, "I don't know anything about Elves really. Only that they're old."

"Really?" Akeara said, "So, you hate Elves too."

"Yeah," the bar tender said, "You sure like asking question-."

Before he could finish, a boom was heard from outside.

"Akeara!" Hikaru opened the door, "we have to get out of here. All of you, out!"

The men laughed at Hikaru. Hikaru pulled out her axe and the room became silent.

"I said 'get out'," Hikaru said, "Unless you want to die."

The men ran out in fear. Hikaru put her axe away.

"Hikaru," Akeara ran to her, "what's going on?"

"You know how the ring had enough power to burn up cities and towns?" Hikaru asked, "That's what's happening to this city. We have to get out of here."

"Alright," Akeara said as they emptied the bar.

Everyone was screaming. Houses would randomly catch fire, fields would burn and the Dwarfs kept running. Akeara and Hikaru kept their hoods up. It was still raining, but the fire kept burning. Akeara and Hikaru ran into a ally.

"Hikaru," Akeara said, I'm going to stop this. I know a water spell that will put the water out."

"But you can't," Hikaru said.

"I have to," Akeara said opening his book and reading a spell, "Biggu mizu."

Suddenly, a giant pile of water crashed on the village. The fire stopped. Houses were still broken, but at least they could be fixed. Everyone cheered, but Akeara could hear a cry of a voice he knew. He walked threw the crowd and followed the sound. He followed it to a ally. He saw someone crying in the dark.

"Hello?" Akeara walked to the body, "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"They died," the voice said quietly.

"Who died?" Akeara asked.

"My family," the voice said, "They burned to death. I'll never see them again."

Akeara reached out to the crying voice. He felt someone who wasn't a Dwarf and the only one he knew that wasn't a Dwarf was the bar tender.

"I'm sorry," Akeara sat next to him.

"Akeara," Hikaru said walking into the ally, "what are you doing?"

Akeara shushed Hikaru. Hikaru noticed that the man was crying. Hikaru sighed and walked bravely to the man. She grabbed his collar and held him up to the wall.

"Look," Hikaru said, "I know maybe your family burned to death, but that doesn't mean you have to sit here and cry. DO YOU HEAR ME, WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!?"

"Yes!" the bar tender said shaking.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR NAME ANYWAY!?" Hikaru yelled.

"Masumi!" the bar tender said.

Hikaru dropped Masumi on the ground.

"Hikaru," Akeara said, "that was rude. You don't do that to someone whose hurting."

"Tell that to the Dwarfs that found me as a little girl before I became captain," Hikaru said.

"Wait," Akeara said, "you said your name is Masumi?"

"Yes," Masumi answered.

"Can you you come with us on our quest?" Hikaru asked.

"Why?" Masumi asked.

"Do you know a guy named Gandalf?" Akeara asked, "He told us to come find you and a few more people and re destroy the ring from more then 7,000 years ago."

"Is that why this fire started?" Masuimi asked.

"Yes," Akeara said, "So, please, come with us."

"Okay," Masumi stood up with Akeara, "I'm in. Let's go!"

"YEAH!" Hikaru grabbed the boy's hands and started running to the gate that left the village.

And the adventure continues.

* * *

 **B-bye I guess?  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
